<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shopping List by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216134">The Shopping List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about grocery shopping, frustration and love.</p>
<p>Beta by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound">ToughPaperRound</a> who also came up with the prompt "Shopping List". All remaining mistakes are mine, and English still isn't my first language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shopping List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear to--”</p>
<p>“Dad! Swearing is bad,” Chris says half-serious.</p>
<p>Buck restrains a laugh and presses a kiss on Eddie’s temple.</p>
<p>The customer goes away with the last pack of chocolate like he just hasn’t ruin the Buckley-Diaz Sunday Plan of staying under blankets, dipping marshmallows in hot chocolate and watching Chris’ movie choice. </p>
<p>“We’ll get it at another store, babe.”</p>
<p>Eddie sighs. He knows that, but it was the last purchase on their shopping list before going home, and driving to the other store means less time enjoying his lover’s arms and his son’s laugh. </p>
<p>For that, Eddie’s upset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>You can reblog this story from tumblr <a href="https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/613043243762024448/shopping-list">here.</a><br/>Like always, every kudos, emoji and comment are the best gifts ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>